<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ℓove үou мore тomorrow by Laeana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915048">ℓove үou мore тomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana'>Laeana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>⑩ ғαςσηs ∂ε мσυгιг [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Death, Character Study, Falling In Love, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mistakes, Probably Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si tout allait bien, et si, au final, même si ça n'allait pas, il continuait à vivre et à sourire.<br/>Et si il tombait amoureux ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>⑩ ғαςσηs ∂ε мσυгιг [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ℓove үou мore тomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619589">ғalling αt ηine</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana">Laeana</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ᴀɴɢᴇʟ</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>⑨</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas aller bien. Apparemment c'est la mentalité qu'il faut avoir de nos jours et plus on est jeunes plus on est touchés par ce vide, ce trouble ressenti au plus profond de soi. Lando, lui-même, ne sait pas si c'est normal.</p><p>Il essaie de se persuader que si. Et que ce n'est qu'une passade et que tout ira mieux quand il sera plus vieux. Qu'il pourra même regarder en arrière et rire de cette époque.</p><p>Hahahahahaha.</p><p>Rire, mais quand on ne se projette pas dans le futur à quoi ça sert d'en parler, d'y penser, d'en rêver, d'en faire des angoisses, d'en pleurer, d'en cauchemarder ?</p><p>Il a tellement mal au cœur et pourtant c'est un bon vivant.</p><p>C'est vraiment quelqu'un de facile à vivre. Il rit souvent, de tout et de rien, presque entièrement sincère. Il fait des blagues, il a un bon groupe d'amis, alors il va bien. Simple credo.</p><p>On ne se ment pas à soi-même, supposément. Mais peut-être que si on se ment à soi-même, peut-être que si on se le répète chaque matin devant le miroir, ça finira par devenir vrai, non ?</p><p>Il ne vit que de quelques certitudes, de quelques vérités.</p><p>Il aime vivre, il aime respirer, il aime jouer aux jeux vidéos, il aime être avec ses amis, il aime être avec Carlos. Rien de plus simple.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>⑧</b>
</p><p> </p><p>À propos d'aimer Carlos, que faire quand cette affection est excessive ? Quand ce n'est plus de la simple amitié en joue mais bel et bien de l'amour ?</p><p>Lui ne sait pas. Il panique un peu, au fond. Sérieusement, de tous les idiots possibles sur terre, il avait fallu qu'il défie toute concurrence et qu'il soit stupide au point de tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami.</p><p>Il ne comprend même pas. Après tout, qu'a son ami qui peut bien lui plaire ? </p><p>À part un joli minois, un corps de dieu, un sourire qui le fait se sentir tout bizarre à l'intérieur, un rire absolument mélodieux, une façon de quasiment toujours le laisser le battre à Fifa et un tel regard ...</p><p>Merde.</p><p>C'est probablement de cette façon qu'il s'est fait avoir. En ne se méfiant pas du tout, en se laissant aller à des idylles plus que déconseillés pour des gens comme lui.</p><p>Des gens qui manquent de maîtrise et de prise sur leurs propres sentiments. Il n'est pas instable, il n'irait pas jusque là mais il est vite dépassé. D'autant plus quand c'est son premier béguin depuis un peu trop longtemps. Premier béguin sérieux.</p><p>Et à ce moment-là, rien ne lui semble impossible, tout lui semble réalisable.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>⑦</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ils se sont rencontrés presque par intérim, on pourrait dire.</p><p>Ils n'ont pas le même âge, ce serait trop facile. Lando se cramponnait plutôt à sa vie avec George et Alex, de temps à autres avec Max qu'il avait rencontré. Puis son cercle d'amis s'est agrandi.</p><p>Charles, Pierre, Esteban ... que de connaissances, jusqu'à Daniel qui l'a lui-même mené à Carlos. Merci Max !</p><p>Au début il était timide, ce n'est jamais facile d'être à l'aise avec des étrangers. Mais de fil en aiguille, ça a été si simple entre eux qu'ils n'ont pas eu besoin de grand chose pour se rapprocher.</p><p>Et voilà comment ils finissaient leurs soirées l'un chez l'autre, à jouer aux jeux-vidéos, à regarder des séries. Si cliché, si basique.</p><p>Il ne rêvait honnêtement de rien d'autre. Comment rêver d'autre chose quand on est si satisfait de ce qu'on a ?</p><p>Enfin, tout ça jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe amoureux si facilement, si naïvement. Là, il ne pouvait plus être satisfait, là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir plus que ce à quoi il avait le droit.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>⑥</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Il a fait du repérage, de gauche à droite. Il en a parlé avec ses amis, certains lui ont conseillé de foncer (les plus jeunes), d'autres lui ont dit d'attendre un peu (les plus vieux).</p><p>Il n'avait jamais parlé de sa bisexualité ouvertement ici après tout. C'est vrai. Il a tendance à l'oublier tant il est à l'aise dans ce groupe.</p><p>Il a juste l'impression que ses parents ne se soucient pas de lui, parfois il veut juste oublier qu'ils existent parce que ça fera moins mal. Pourtant ils s'aiment, ils s'aiment. Est-ce que l'amour n'est pas suffisant pour maintenir des relations ?</p><p>Il pense qu'il devrait se déclarer, il devrait vraiment essayer et en même temps il a si peur. Peur de ce que le rejet peut faire à leur relation.</p><p>Meilleurs amis. Cela roule sur sa langue avec une sorte de dégoût prononcé. Avant, il en était si heureux, maintenant il a juste peur d'avoir été rangé dans une case de laquelle il ne peut sortir.</p><p>Jeune, plein d'espoir. Son cœur innocent, alimenté par l'amour.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>⑤</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Max est MORT.</p><p>Putain, putain, non. Non,non,non non.. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-cequ'il a fait ça est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas été assez présents??</p><p>Il se souvient du sang. Tant de sang partout partout partout. Baignoire, sol, avant-bras, la lame au sol.</p><p>Pâle. Si pâle, il n'a jamais vu Max si pâle et les larmes lui viennent aux yeux et il commence à s'en vouloir et il commence à y penser et il commencer à sombrer. Plus t'y penses, plus t'y plonges.</p><p>MAX est mort ...</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>④</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Il a embrassé Carlos.</p><p>Ce n'était pas partagé. Il a merdé, il a tellement merdé. Maintenant plus rien ne sera comme avant et ça va être gênant, oh mon dieu.</p><p>Il est tellement désolé. Il a cru lire des signes, il a cru que c'était possible, il a cru tellement de choses, est-ce ce pourquoi on reproche aux jeunes leur jeunesse ? Parce qu'ils imaginent ce qu'ils ne vivront jamais ? Il n'a pas envie d'y penser, il n'a pas envie de ...</p><p>Jeune, plein de désespoir. Son cœur innocent, détruit par l'amour.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>③</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tout est de sa faute. C'est tellement de sa faute. Il n'arrive plus à regarder Carlos en face, il n'arrive plus à rien. C'est la fin d'un monde pour lui et-</p><p>Il a le cœur brisé ! Pourquoi tant de mots inutiles ...</p><p>Et à ce moment-là, rien ne lui semble possible, tout lui semble irréalisable.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>②</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Il doit y mettre un terme. C'est simple comme beaucoup de choses, il ne pense pas pouvoir réparer ce qui a été brisé. Il ne veut pas porter à jamais cette erreur. Ou peut-être est-il trop lâche, peut-être, peut-être ... les peut-être sont comme les et si, des suppositions, encore.</p><p>Il aime vivre, il aime respirer, il aime jouer aux jeux vidéos, il aime être avec ses amis, il aime être avec Carlos. Rien de plus simple.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>①</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ses pieds rencontrent le vide.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>un autre point de vue, continuons dans la tristesse et le désespoir. j'ai pris en compte vos avis cette fois ! ^-^ Il n'empêche que, bon, c'est triste quand même ... oui, je vais des notes d'auteur très constructives, désolée.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>